Cloud data storage allows users to store their data online and access it from any computing device with network connectivity. Users can therefore access a variety of files such as text documents, spreadsheets, photos and media files from a variety of computing devices such as a personal computer (PC), laptop, smartphone, tablet PC, etc. Current cloud storage systems require that files stored in the cloud be downloaded to a computing device and opened with software running on the computing devices.
One problem with the current model is that mobile computing devices, such as smartphones and tablet PC's, may have limited storage space and thus downloading files stored in the cloud can be resource intensive. Further, to open different types of files, the current system requires that software capable of opening the different files be running on the different computing devices. Accordingly, an improved system of viewing content stored in the cloud is needed.